A Fool's ParEDise
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: An EENE fanfic parodying "Survivor". With Double D on an opposing team Dolphins , the other Eds find themselves at a loss at how to win the game but Eddy has plans…


A Fool's ParEDise

Note: An EENE fanfic parodying "Survivor". With Double D on an opposing team (Dolphins), the other Eds find themselves at a loss at how to win the game but Eddy has plans…

Chapter 1—Eden ?

Ed, Double D and Eddy had decided to enter a contest for the possibility to win $10,000. That was more money than they had ever seen in their young lives, and they could buy any number of things they wanted. All of them already had dreams of what they wanted and how they could better their lives with that kind of cash. Yet, they had no idea that they would be facing in the future. They figured they would be taking a vacation to an island paradise where they would lounge about and not have to really worry about anything. Boy, were they ever wrong.

When the trio arrived on the island they were impressed with the amount of land they would have all to themselves. That was until they realized that there were _others_ that were with them. The three began conversing among themselves until Eddy blurted out that he wanted to know exactly what was going on. Then, they saw a crew of media personnel surrounding them and were met by the host of a show known as _Survive On_. Ed simply laughed at everyone's plight, not really having any clue about what was happening. The host spoke to everyone and then split everyone into teams, numbering them off by ones and twos. Ed and Eddy were together in the team that was called the Sharks and Double D was part of the Dolphins. They had never been separated and Ed was starting to become a little panicky. Eddy had never seen Ed in this state before but he was able to snap him out of it by slapping him around a bit.

Double D simply shook his head and decided to "play the game", but not stoop to anyone else's level. If he were the only one that wouldn't cheat, lie, steal and backstab in order to win the grand prize it would be worth it. After all, he really didn't need that much money. He would earn his _own_ money in summer jobs as he usually did.

Chapter 2—Lie, Cheat, Steal

Every day on the tropical paradise was a challenge and castaways were being sent home rather rapidly. Some of the sleaziest players had been voted off the island instantly, and unanimously. Ed and Eddy weren't pleased that the "brains" of their group was in another team but Eddy had some sly plans in mind in order to have the upper hand in the game.

Unfortunately, Eddy's plans never came to fruition and the Sharks continued losing immunity on the island. The other members of the Sharks decided to exclude him and Ed from their plots and schemes and try to gain immunity themselves. Ed wasn't any good developing scams of his own and sadly he had been the next one to be voted off the island. Eddy felt like he had been left out of the loop once more and he felt he had to use every trick in the book to win immunity for just one night. His nights were sleepless and days left him groggy and sluggish. He thought everyone was plotting against him. Double D, who tried to help him out, had also been seen as a threat. But Double D understood Eddy's dilemma. After all, Eddy had been placed on an opposing team and didn't trust anyone other than himself. His paranoia had earned him immunity but it had also earned him time alone on the island, which almost caused him to go completely insane. At the end of the next night, he decided that he wanted to be voted off the island. He didn't really care who won _Survive On_. He just wanted to see Peach Creek again and be in a setting where he knew everyone and he had friends he could count on.

With that, he was voted off of the tropical paradise. The only member of the team left was Double D and he was getting closer to winning the prize without having to do anything underhanded or sneaky.

Chapter 3—True Friendship

Double D had to admit he was beginning to feel like the odd man out without his best friends, but the game wasn't over yet. The series was coming to an end and the final decisions were about to be made in tribal council. To be honest, Double D couldn't _wait_ to get off of the island and return to Peach Creek. Something in the back of his mind told him that Eddy and Ed were having a great time back home, probably just relaxing and doing nothing like they usually did on the weekend unless Eddy had some crazy idea to shake down unsuspecting kids for jawbreaker money. He wondered why he ever got himself involved in those insane (and often inane) adventures, but he knew why. They were his best friends and they would always be there for him no matter how rough situations became.

Once the last tribal council had come to a close, Double D found himself as the recipient of the money and had been returned home, all expenses paid, treated like royalty yet again. Humbled and flattered, he gave a little tip to those that had been so kind to him. The media personnel were still following him around and he had been the subject of a different talk show every night. Then came the magnificent night when he was able to return home. Of course, there were some that wouldn't leave him alone when it came to the matter of what he would do with the rest of the prize money. He responded to them, quite pedantically, "What any friend would do for his friends and the community. Share it." And, that is precisely what he did.

Epilogue 

The Eds had gained popularity (so-called since Kevin still thought they were 'dorks') with the residents of Peach Creek since _Survive On_ had aired. To the other kids in the town, it was somewhat surreal to have "celebrities" living amongst them. The celebrity status soon waned as fads and popularity often do, but the Eds still had friendship as their common bond. The money that Double D had spent had not been long forgotten. In fact, the playground that the community adored so much had been improved and a much-needed skateboard park had been built for current boarders and future boarders alike. The cul-de-sac was looking more and more modern with the selfless gift that Double D had furnished.

Although the other residents of Peach Creek hadn't understand how a TV show like _Survive On_ could change someone's attitude about life, they had seen that media wasn't always such a bad influence. It could be a positive influence, and some often overlooked that, but those who were astute noticed it immediately. As life returned to normal for the friends, they continued to pal around together and sometimes get into mischief as young boys often do. Whatever happened, they would always be together. They had been taught that friendship was more important than they could've ever imagined. Despite of what had happened on the television show, they had had remained close, like brothers. It seemed that such a strong connection would never be severed, whatever challenges lay ahead of them.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

April 20, 2005


End file.
